Mandrels to retain rolls of printing paper, for example newsprint, are customarily connected to a carrier arm arrangement, in which two carrier arms are located at opposite sides of the roll, with facing, projecting mandrels, for engagement within the core sleeve or core tube of the roll. The core sleeves, which may be sleeve stubs, should be removed from the mandrels when the web is used up, so that a new web can be placed on the mandrels.
Typically, the mandrels include a clamping arrangement, for example a spreader, so that the core sleeves or tubes are securely retained on the mandrel.
The carrier arm, which also retains a bearing for the mandrel, should be close to the side edge of the rolled web, without however interfering with rolling-off of the web. The placement of the edge of the web should be adjustable.